


Welcome to the ESO!

by NozomiMizore, serene_snowbun



Series: Ensemble Square Orchestra (Enstars Orchestra AU) [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Music, Orchestra, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also rarepair go brr, brainrot go brr, choir kids - alkaloid, jazz band - crazy:b, literally everyone will appear a bit, orchestra - ! cast, please help me nozomimizore, this is just the introduction guys, we're working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/serene_snowbun/pseuds/serene_snowbun
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ensemble Square Orchestra. The performance will begin shortly. In the meantime, please ensure that all electronic devices are turned off and stored away, as a courtesy to our performers and other audience members. Additionally, we would like to remind you that recording devices and flash photography are strictly forbidden."~ Ensemble Stars Orchestra AU ~
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Series: Ensemble Square Orchestra (Enstars Orchestra AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Serena: Uh, hi there! Welcome to this crazy brain-child of mine and NozomiMizore's, which we thought up late last night at around 2-3am. We're both huge classical music nerds, so forgive us if there are things contained in this series of loosely-connected works that you don't understand (//▽//) 
> 
> P.S. Go do your 40 hours of practice right now if you haven't already... (눈_눈)
> 
> NozomiMizore: www I wanted to come up with something to write in my free time, and we ended up with this whole AU!! We'll be in your care, hope you enjoy! ^^

The chatter of hundreds of people filled the concert hall, mixing and overlapping in excitement and anticipation at the spectacle they were about to witness.

Here and there, they could hear snippets of the works that were about to be performed. Shostakovich’s _Symphony No. 5_ rang out in the strings and woodwind sections, while a timpani roll and a brass fanfare hinted at Berlioz’s _Symphonie fantastique_.

There were nods to other works too, possibly indicating the content of future concerts.

And of course, the brilliantly executed scales and trills, both as a way to warm up their fingers and to show off to the less experienced orchestra-goers who were surely present in the audience today.

The whispering audience fell to a hush as the lights dimmed around them, bringing the focus directly to the performers on the softly lit stage.

They soon quieted as well, and a sharp and well-practiced voice rang throughout the concert hall. The performance was about to begin.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ensemble Square Orchestra. The performance will begin shortly. In the meantime, please ensure that all electronic devices are turned off and stored away, as a courtesy to our performers and other audience members. Additionally, we would like to remind you that recording devices and flash photography are strictly forbidden – ”

There was suddenly a great shuffling sound, and several disgruntled noises later, a much more energetic voice burst into the microphone.

“Did you hear that? No recording means no recording! Mikejimama'll destroy all the video cameras he finds, so you better comply! ~☆”

“Leo-chin?! Who let you in here?”

“Myself obviously! Wahahaha! As the assistant conductor, I should be allowe – ”

More scuffling noises broke out, before the microphone was aburptly silenced. Several moments of awkward silence followed, and the audience began to murmur, feeling restless and confused by the exchange they'd just heard over the intercom system.

Still, it didn't last long. A brief tapping sound caught their attention once more.

“Please ignore what you just heard.” The announcer cleared his throat before continuing.

“As I was saying, welcome to the ESO. Tonight, our talented orchestra will be led by our esteemed conductor, Shu Itsuki, and our seasoned concertmaster, Eichi Tenshouin. The woodwinds section leader, Natsume Sakasaki, will often feature, and our leading percussionist, Anzu, will also be heard throughout the program.”

He paused, as if there were changes to his script that had been made without his permission. Still, he read those changes aloud, to the dismay and glee of several members of the orchestra.

“Hiyori Tomoe would like to remind all in attendance tonight that his and Rei Sakuma’s precious violins are not to be given to our, um, _beloved_ concertmaster on a whim, and would like to request for the concertmaster to be gentle with his own violin tonight.”

It was clear he had to paraphrase that note.

“Also, Koga Oogami, our principal bassoonist, would like to inform the audience that Stravinsky’s _Rite of Spring_ should have been performed tonight, but due to the, uh, _narrowmindedness_ of our, oh dear, _wonderful_ conductor, that could not be possible this time.”

It was clear he had to paraphrase that note as well.

“Oh, another note? Really?” A slight growl entered his voice as he read the final one aloud.

“Izumi Sena would like to let Makoto Yuuki know that he … you know what? No. That’s it. I’m n-not reading any more n-notes!”

Clearing his throat again, he barreled onwards as though those notes hadn’t existed in the first place.

“Tonight, you will be listening to Dimitri Shostakovich’s _Symphony No. 5 in D Minor_ , and Hector Berlioz’s _Symphonie fantastique_. You can find out more about these works in the program that was handed to you when you entered the concert hall.”

The smile was clearly heard in the announcer’s voice as he finished the orchestra introduction with three simple words.

“Enjoy the performance.”


	2. Program Notes and Performer List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The information in the first half of this chapter are the instruments and/or roles of the characters.
> 
> The second half of this chapter is an ever-updating list of program notes for different pieces of music to provide context for all the non-musician peeps out there!

**Cast:**

**Other:**

Conductor: Shu Itsuki

Assistant Conductor and Resident Composer: Leo Tsukinaga

Orchestra Repair Person: Madara Mikejima

Choir Kids: Alkaloid

Jazz Band: Crazy:B

**Strings Section:**

Concertmaster (Violin): Eichi Tenshouin

2nd Chair Violin: Rei Sakuma

3rd Chair Violin: Hiyori Tomoe

Violin: Mao Isara

Viola: Nagisa Ran, Kanata Shinkai

Cello: Yuzuru Fushimi, Ibara Saegusa

Double-Bass: Jun Sanazami

Piano: Ritsu Sakuma

Harp: Arashi Narukami

All Strings: Wataru Hibiki

**Woodwinds Section:**

Section Leader (Oboe/English Horn): Natsume Sakasaki

Piccolo: Sora Harukawa

Flute: Keito Hasumi, Adonis Otogari, Hajime Shino

Clarinet: Tomoya Mashiro, Tsukasa Suou, Shinobu Sengoku

Bass Clarinet: Midori Takamine

Oboe: Tsumugi Aoba, Hinata Aoi

Bassoon: Koga Oogami, Yuta Aoi

French Horn: Mika Kagehira, Souma Kanzaki

**Brass Section:**

Section Leader (Trumpet): Hokuto Hidaka

Trumpet: Chiaki Morisawa, Subaru Akehoshi, Mitsuru Tenma

Trombone: Makoto Yuuki, Tetora Nagumo

Euphonium: Izumi Sena

Tuba: Kuro Kiryuu

**Percussion Section:**

Principal Percussion (Timpani, Snare, Bells, Chimes): Anzu

Mallets: Nazuna Nito

Triangle and Cymbals: Kaoru Hakaze

* * *

**Program Notes:**

Shostakovich - _Symphony No. 5 in D Minor_ :

Shostakovich's Symphony No.5 is based on a poem by Pushkin that deals with the idea of "rebirth." It became one of Shostakovich's most well-known pieces, and, at its premiere, was given an ovation that lasted well over a half hour. However, it led to Communists authorities being "suspicious" of Shostakovich, and public opinion regarded the symphony as an expression of the suffering imposed by Stalin.

Berlioz - _Symphonie fantastique_ : 

Also known by the subtitle "Episode in the Life of an Artist in 5 sections", it is widely regarded as one of the most 'fantastic' modern symphonies. This symphony is special in that the composer Berlioz wrote it to tell a specific story. A genius artist falls into madness and despair over his own muse. Anguished by the fact that she would never love him, he goes on an opium trip, and in that drug-fuelled haze, he fantasizes about his execution and descent into hell for killing his muse in a fit of passion. 

Stravinsky - _Rite of Spring_ :

Although Stravinsky is known for writing extremely 'avant-garde' music, the Rite of Spring must be one of his craziest. It is set to a ballet about a group of pagan worshippers, and the eventual selection and sacrifice of a young woman who is forced to dance to death for their gods. The music is jarring and strange, and seen as unconventional even in the present. In fact, during its premiere, the audience almost incited a riot over the provocative nature of this work!


End file.
